


Swap

by sweetkarkat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Underswap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkarkat/pseuds/sweetkarkat
Summary: Switching bodies with a random person you've never met before and being sent on an adventure to find out why.The reader is gender-neutral because I don't know my own pronouns and I respect everyone's!You have your deadname and the name Glitch, so if you see 'D/n' That's deadname.Glitch is just my go-to name because it's cool and I like it...and because in my other story you're a literal glitch. So yeah.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything in here that upsets you please tell me! I don't like making anyone uncomfortable and hate to disrespect the community. Lmao, jk. I won't really change anything if it involves the pronouns.  
> Bye~

Waking up in a body that was not yours should have been your top priority, but for a very sane reason it- it wasn’t.

Your girlfriend of a bitch, Jessica, was supposed to come over today and she wasn’t the nicest fuck on the street. Scratch that. You would rather date Satan.

Anyway, when you wake up you feel nothing but a surge of panic go through you because what the absolute fuck and how the hell is your room so clean?? The walls are a very nice color of blue, not too light not too dark. You know the name but it slips your mind when you look at your hands. Skeleton hands. You’re a walking skeleton...You wonder how the other person- why don’t you just text them? Why the hell didn’t you think of this?

You find their phone, hella cool and you should totally buy one, and dial your number.

**Xxx-xxx-7786**

**Hey. Are u the skeleton person I woke up in?**

Sounds hella weird out loud but whatever.

**Xxx-xxx-6496**

**Yes, I Am! Do You Know What Might Have Happened?**

You try not to think about how convenient it was for the both of you to have unlocked phones.

You add your phone number as a contact.

**Sans**

**No I just woke up and seen my room was clean af and thought I had died, honestly**

**Glitch**

**I See What You Mean. Your Room Is A Mess, Worse Than My Brothers Honestly.**

Dang if he’s dissing you and has never met you it must be bad.

**Sans**

**Dang don’t diss me I’ve been trying to clean it but i get distracted easily.**

**Glitch**

**No Excuses. This...Is Disappointing. Like, Why Is There...Chocolate? From 200X In Here??? That’s More Than Ten Years Old! Why?**

**Sans**

**Look, we don’t have time for you to be bullying my habits. We need to meet up and switch this before my GF gets there**

**Glitch**

**I'm Not Bullying You And Gf?**

You smile. The skeleman not used to the time? Oh, the tragedy. You decide to tease him about it later when you’re not stuck in each other’s bodies.

**Sans**

**Girlfriend. She’s terrible and i dont want you to meet her. So, we’ll meet at my place i’ll put on shoes and be on my way**

**Glitch**

**Okay! I’ll Clean Up Your Room Before You Get Here! Have Fun On The Way Over!**

They’re so innocent and precious and you really don’t want Jessica fucking with them, so you rush down the stairs grab what seems to be their shoes and-

“Where ya going, bro? Didn’t know ya had training today.”

You’re quick to turn around. 

_ Fuck. do you pretend to be the peppy skeleton or just...ignore him? Is there another option?  _

_ Time is ticking and Jessica gets there in about thirty minutes. _

“Not your brother, we switched bodies and now I’m on my way to meet...him? At my place. You’re welcome to come along if you’d like.” You turn back around, “And we’ve got to hurry before Jessica gets there and from what I’ve noticed your brother is a literal sunshine” You pull his shoes on and open the door, “And I don’t want her corrupting him.” You pick up the orange-clad skeleton, who yelps, you shut the door and you’re running down the street before he can say anything, “so, we’ve got to go fast.” He’s holding on for dear life as you sprint in the direction of your home, which is fortunately not that far from his house.

You’re there in record time and you beat Jessica! Score! You walk up to the door and pick up the extra key under the fourth potted plant.

“Hey! We’re here! I grabbed your brother on the way out!”   
“I’m In Your Room! Where Does This All Come From Anyway? I’m Pretty Sure I Picked Up The Same Shirt Six Times!” He shouts exasperatedly.

“Sorry, sorry!” You chuckle and lead the way to your room.

He’s still cleaning as you enter the room with his brother in tow.

“Hey Paps, Have You Met…?”

You turn and look at them having wandered further into your room at the sight of the clear floor, “Uh, Glitch. Call me Glitch.” You say distractedly looking at the floor. There’s a pattern? When has there ever been a pattern?

You don’t see your own face smile brightly, which is weird.

“Glitch!”

Stretch, having not a single clue what the fuck was going on just stands there and waits for something to make sense because being carried to a house he’s never been to and the two of them acting like this was normal makes him want to take a nap and he doesn’t know which one is his brother and it makes him really uncomfortable so he clears his nonexistent throat and says, “So, do I get the details or…?” It’s awkward he knows and he can’t help but feel nervous because the human talks to him like his brother does and Sans talks to him like well, what he’s assuming the person in front of him cleaning the entire room, and the room smells terrible.

The person cleaning turns to his brother, “You Didn’t Tell Him?” 

Sans blinks and looks at him, “We switched bodies. I don’t understand what’s so hard about tha-” There’s a knock on the front door. 

You frown, “Don’t answer it. It’s probably Jess.”

You see yourself blink at you, “Wait, Why Wouldn’t We Answer It If You Know Who’s On The Other Side?”

Paps nods, “Yeah, why is that?” You sigh loudly and hope she didn’t hear it immediately after, “Shhh! Keep it down. I just don’t want her to hear us and attempt to break my door down because she’s an insecure mess and doesn’t know when enough is enough and I really don’t want her to mess with you guys because you seem pretty cool and I don’t want her to like, I don’t know, ruin what you might think of me?” 

Paps looks with sockets wide at the door, “Is she really that bad?” he leaves your room and heads to the front door, “She can’t be that bad.” He mumbles over you, “Don’t open the-” 

He opens the door.

“I thought I told you to...you’re not D/n.” 

Jessica, a tall, pretty, and basically blind woman. With her blond pink hair and thin lips, thick glasses and hips, and a knack for knowing just about anything on the fucking planet stands at your doorway. You sigh.

“We just came to visit, they were feeling kind of bonely.” Paps chuckles out, “but they’re not here right now. They went out to do something.” She looks at him skeptically, “So, what are you two doing in her house then? That’s pretty sus to me. Why would you even lie?” oh, how could you forget, she’s got a hidden lie detector in her mind when it comes to just about anything about  _ you _ .

Paps seems to take this in a stride, “And how would you know I could be lying?” 

She smirks, “They wake up around ten minutes before this time and don’t leave the house until about 1 pm never any more than that, because all the annoying people, according to them, come out around 11 and 12 and tend to leave before 1. They only go shopping for 45 minutes or less due to their severe social anxiety, and if they don’t make it out by then they hide in the bathroom until closing time or call me.” She looks at her phone, “And since it’s a Friday no less they wouldn’t be out at all. They take this day to simply relax and in conclusion, you’re either trespassing or they’re in there and don’t want to come out. Which would’ve been better if they had canceled our plans yesterday.” You stand behind him and sigh again, “Well, sounds pretty complicated for you to know all of this. And weird. Why would you remember all of that?” 

She shrugs her shoulders, “Helps me keep an eye on them.” 

Paps mouth gapes open he looks at you, “Is your schedule seriously almost always the same to the point she can just…” He gestures wildly to her, “Remember everything??” You nod, “Pretty much. I don’t have a job and my house is basically paid for me...so, I don’t really like going out much anyway.”

Jessica stands there impatiently, “So, do I get to come in? I have all day but I rather not.” Wow, such a loving girlfriend.

“You nod, “Yeah they’re cleaning their room.” She nods and heads to your room, turning towards Stretch before making her way inside, “And we should hang out sometime. Alone.” She winks and enters your room. 

Stretch stands there baffled, “...what just happened?” You shrug, “Doesn’t matter. Let’s go save your brother.” You follow in after her, leaving Stretch to wonder.

They’re hugging. Wow.

“It’s So Nice To See You Again!” you say as she hugs tighter, “I can say the same to you.” Your body lets go and starts up a friendly conversation about what has been going on in her life, the normal stuff. Moving in with her brothers and trying to start up a business after her grandmother gave it to her. Getting another dog. Stuff you’ve heard before because she was here last week with the same news and you had excitedly commented...much to her displeasure. Whatever.

Instead of moping around with your body and girlfriend, as you should, you leave and head to the kitchen. Wondering if it’s physically possible to eat human food without it going out through your bones. 

Stretch is already in there for some odd reason.

“Do you have anything else to do besides raid my kitchen?” He slowly turns to you and...is that honey?

“Where did you even get that? Dude. What?” He smiles,” My pocket.” You take a step back and look him up and down, “...Does it stay cool? Wait, no, is it still sticky and cool? Does it change textures when it’ warm?” His smile only widens as you ramble out questions, “Hey, Honey, don’t bee so confused. We’re not in a sticky situation or anything. Don’t be a buzzkill.” 

You groan loudly, “No. Stop. It doesn’t even make sense!”

“They’re un-bee-lievably funny.” He says as he takes another sip.

Your feel liquid in your sockets. “They’re so bad I’m crying.”

He puts his hand over his chest, “Hive never been treated buzz way.” You laugh, “That’s bad. Even for you.”

“Aw c’mon I won’t sting. That’s un-bee-sable.”

“Was that suppose-” 

“Papyrus! Stop With Your Puns!” 

You jump, wow you forgot they were here.

“Aw, c’mon bro. It’s not that...buzz.” 

You take to silently laughing behind your hand. 

“They’re so bad they’re good.”

You see your body walk into the kitchen with a disapproving scowl, “Why? Where Do You Even Get The Honey From? Do You Carry It Around So You Can Tell Puns About Bees??”

You laugh harder as Stretch starts spouting bee puns like a fountain, Sans only getting more exasperated. 

Jessica walks in with a frown, “Hey, D/n. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you again sometime later?” She kisses Sans on the check and walks out.

You stare dumbfounded, “How did you do it?” 

Sans looks at you confused, seeing your body from an outside force is just weird, “How Did I Do What?” 

“She literally only hugs me and not even that? When we walk together she stands like seven feet away from me! How did you do that?” 

He shrugs, “I Don’t Know?”

You look to Papyrus, “He’s so powerful he got the worst person I know to be sweet.” Sans smiles proudly, “Only The Power Of One Truly Magnificent!” 

You smile,” Yeah. Only one truly magnificent. So, how do we switch this? Not like I have anything to do but I’m sure you two might.” Papyrus shrugs and Sans puts his hand on his face, “I don’t think we have anything today…”

“We Could Go See Undyne To See What Happened.” Papyrus nods, “Seems like the smartest idea.”

“Alright then, let’s go. Lead the way.” Sans grabs your hand and takes Papyrus’ sleeve.

He leads you out and about to Undynes’ house.


End file.
